Em memória de Robert
by Felisbela
Summary: Eddard presta sua última homenagem ao amigo. [One-shot]


**Em memória de Robert**

Apesar de ser o Rei dos Sete Reinos, ter o poder em suas mãos, ser respeitado por tantos – talvez a única exceção fosse mesmo as duas crias de dragão, mas que estariam do outro lado do mar, distantes de Porto Real e de ameaçarem o reino conquistado depois de tantos sacrifícios, Eddard poderia observar descontentamento nas atitudes de Robert como líder.

Robert Baratheon se vangloriava dos seus feitos, afinal, tinha sido pela força de seu martelo, que tinha conquistado o Trono. Ele era mesmo homem de sorte, qualquer um gostaria de estar em sua pele. Gozava de inúmeros títulos, tinha mesa farta em praticamente todos os horários do dia, delegava todas as suas tarefas de rei a um conselheiro de sua confiança, assim poderia viver despreocupadamente e ainda mantinha a sua boa fama de conquistador por se deitar com várias mulheres. Era verdade que eram prostitutas, mas isso lhe garantia a virilidade perante os membros da corte.

Porém, alguém era capaz de enxergar o que se passava no interior da vida de Robert. Esse alguém era Eddard Stark, seu único amigo em vida, depois da morte de Jon Arryn.

"_Ele teria tudo para ser feliz..." _

Ned pensou em seu leito, ainda digeria a notícia da morte de seu querido amigo. Gostaria de ter fechado os olhos na noite anterior e ter tido sonhos sobre ele. Quem sabe durante uma das passagens, Robert não seria capaz de mandar mensagens a respeito do que fazer. O aconselhar. Ned se encontrava perdido, desde que conhecia da morte do amigo de todo o sempre.

Sem Robert por perto, não restava mais ninguém de confiança. A verdade era que Eddard estava completamente desprotegido em Porto Real, naquele ninho de cobras.

Se pudesse voltar atrás, não teria tido aquela conversa com Cersei. Teria guardado a informação para si, teria mantido a língua presa.

Mas quem iria imaginar tal destino...

- Quem diria ser vencido por um _porco_!

Eram as palavras do rei em seu leito de morte.

A face que se revelava para os outros era de estrategista. Diante dos fatos, Ned não poderia chorar pela morte do amigo, mas em sua mente, a angustia de ter que decidir o futuro do trono, garantir o desejo do Rei e ainda temer pela vida de sua família e quem sabe a própria, se misturavam a dor da perda.

"_Assopre em meus ouvidos o que fazer, Robert..." _

_Decida por você mesmo, meu amigo. _

Ned seria capaz de prever as falas do amigo. Não era por acaso que as decisões políticas eram empurradas por ele, deixadas de lado, enviadas para que o Mão do Rei decidisse.

"_Morreu sem saber da verdade..." _

Era um dos maiores desejos de Eddard poder abrir os olhos de Robert para a verdade, lhe informar que sua esposa o tinha engano todos esses anos, poder plantar uma semente de desconfiança sobre os Lennisters na mente dele.

Mas a descoberta tinha sido tarde demais.

Será que agora que descansava ele poderia sentir menos angustia de ter perdido o amor de sua vida para um dragão? Talvez a irmã de Ned daria uma nova chance à Robert em morte. Afinal, sempre foi com devoção que o antigo Rei dos Sete Reinos falava de sua irmã. Nos sonhos que se seguiram após a morte, Eddard visualizava seu amigo conseguindo viver com Lyanna no céu, poderia ter desfrutado de ter uma mulher que o amasse realmente e que não fosse como Cersei que o enganara descaradamente por toda a sua vida.

Com a vida tinha sido injusta a Robert Baratheon.

"_Que ele tenha pelo menos Lyanna no outro mundo..." _

No dia de enterro do rei, pelas ordens da Rainha regente e agora do novo Rei: Joffrey, Eddard tinha sido proibido de comparecer.

Em seu quarto, ele rezava para Robert encontrar em fim a paz em um outro mundo.

"_Que sua passagem seja tranquila. Que ele possa viver no céu e que um dia ele descubra a verdade por trás das ações de Cersei. Pode ficar tranquilo. Eu irei cuidar dos seus outros filhos." _

Olhando para a janela do seu quarto, ele via o povo se reunir na braça de Porto Real para olhar para o seu Rei pela última vez. Joffrey havia falado que queria o enterro o mais rápido possível, sem homenagens para que o povo logo se esquecesse do seu antigo rei, mas Cersei avisou a seu filho que seria de muito mau tom se ele não prestasse homenagens ao seu pai.

Assim, o corpo de Robert seria levado por todo o território da capital, pelos principais caminhos da cidade para de tardezinha o corpo de Robert ser levado para a câmara onde os reis dos Sete Reinos eram enterrados. Joffrey seguia andando a cavalo ao lado do corpo do pai, enquanto este era levado pelos guardas, no caixão. O corpo estava cercado por flores e havia o martelo em suas mãos. Uma coroa de flores também tinha sido colocada no alto de sua cabeça.

"_Se Robert pudesse manter contato com os vivos, com certeza pediria que seu enterro fosse logo, sem toda aquela lamúria." _

Sim, Eddard conhecia o rei, agora ex-rei tão bem quanto ninguém o conheceu. Aliás, poderia jurar que depois da Mão antiga, o único amigo que tinha restado para Robert era Eddard.

"_E ainda não me deixaram dar o último adeus ao meu amigo..." _

Não havia importância. Iria de qualquer jeito vê-lo. Dar seu último adeus ao seu amigo.

- Você pode me avisar quando o enterro terminar? – Ele perguntou a um dos guardas, até então que eram fieis para com ele.

- Sim, senhor.

As horas passavam, mas a dor não diminuía. Será que os senhores dos outros reinos sabiam da notícia? De que Robert Baratheon tinha morrido? Daria tudo para levar as informações pessoalmente para os irmãos de Robert: Stannis e Renly. Como eles agiriam? Eddard sabia que o único que era mais próximo de Robert era Renly. Stannis não tinha uma boa relação com o irmão mais velho, mas com certeza ele também sofreria com a perda.

"_A guerra está perto..." _ Era uma certeza que Eddard agora tinha. Com a informação de que nenhum dos três filhos de Cersei eram de Robert, haveria uma luta de trono entre os irmãos Baratheon. Mas Ned sabia que quem deveria subir na posse era o filho mais velho de Robert: um ferreiro de nome Gendry.

A noite então surgiu e quando deu dez horas, o guarda bateu na porta de seu quarto.

- Senhor, o enterro foi finalizado. Não há mais ninguém na câmara.

Esta era a oportunidade para Eddard ir se despedir de seu amigo. Ele jogou uma manta em seus ombros, cobriu seu rosto com um capuz, enfiou uma espada em seu cinto e saiu do quarto.

- Senhor, não posso deixa-lo sair do quarto. São ordens do Príncipe... digo Rei Joffrey.

- Ainda sou considerado Mão. – Eddard odiava usar de títulos para conseguir o que queria, mas aquela era uma questão especial. Tinha que ser rápido e aquela poderia ser a sua última oportunidade de se despedir de Robert. - Você deve me respeitar. Fique aqui e finja que eu ainda estou dentro do quarto.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe. Voltarei rápido. – O guarda não tendo como dizer não, acenou a cabeça em confirmação, permitindo que Ned seguisse o seu caminho.

As velas eram poucas nos corredores, mal iluminado os passos de Eddard. Ele caminhava pela penumbra, apesar de no Sul ser quente, a temperatura alta só era durante o dia. À noite, o clima esfriava e os ventos dominavam os corredores. O brilho da lua não era suficiente, naquela noite o céu estava coberto de nuvens.

A garoa começou quando Ned saiu das instalações do Castelo e seguia por um caminho pedregoso. Era uma boa caminhada até o local onde eram enterrados os reis que Porto Real já tinha abrigado.

Aquele era o primeiro da linhagem Baratheon, pensou Eddard.

As gotas tinham se intensificado quando ele entrou na Câmara. A porta era decorada por dragões, um de cada lado. Ele, a princípio ficou espantado por não encontrar guardas no local, mas depois de entrar, percebeu que o local era sinistro demais para precisar de proteção. Eddard pegou um archote que estava perto da porta e seguiu com ele. Cada vez que passava em uma sala, percebia as inscrições antigas dos vários reis que tinham passado pelo trono. Todas as câmaras até então eram decoradas com motivos que remetiam a antiga linhagem de dragões, os Targaryens. Ned lia as placas que indicavam quem estava enterrado em cada câmara.

"_Aegon V, Jaehaerys II, Aerys II... Robert I!" _

Após uma longa descida passando por todos os reis que os Sete Reinos já tinham tido, chegou à câmaras que pertencia a Robert.

Ao entrar, percebeu que ainda havia archotes iluminando o local. O caixão se encontrava no centro da sala e o símbolo Baratheon, um veado negro coroado tinha sido construído para simbolizar a Casa que Robert pertencia. Além disso, os grandes feitos de Robert tinham sido pintados por todas as paredes.

Ned se aproximou do caixão feito de ouro, digno de um Rei. Robert apesar de estar ali não deixou de evitar um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto. Um leve sorriso.

"_Robert iria gostar de ver toda essa pompa em seu nome..."_

Ele percebeu que o piso do local também era decorado com o veado negro. Ned abaixou o capuz, colocou o archote em um suporte e retirou a tampa do caixão.

Ali estava Robert, com os olhos fechados, branco como uma cera, seu martelo estava em suas mãos e uma coroa de flores estava em sua cabeça. Ned se ajoelhou e pediu aos deuses para que Robert seguisse tranquilo na viagem em direção ao paraíso.

"_Que os deuses cuidem de vocês. Te protejam nesse novo mundo." _

Ele se ergueu e fitou a face de Robert.

"_Meu amigo, por quê você foi nos abandonar? Logo agora que eu tinha descoberto toda a verdade... Você não merecia esse destino tão ingrato. Morrer, sem saber que toda a sua vida você foi enganado por aquela..."_

Ned interrompeu seus pensamentos. Apesar de Cersei ser o quê ainda tinha sido esposa de Robert.

"_Eu irei te vingar, Robert. Eu irei colocar no trono o verdadeiro Rei. Sua morte não será em vão, meu amigo. Eu juro!" _

Eddard beijou as mãos de Robert e se despediu do seu amigo.

"_Durma em paz. Que os Deuses estejam contigo e que Lyanna, pelo menos uma vez na vida, te dê atenção." _

Ned mais uma vez se ajoelhou e depois tampou o caixão. Ele cobriu novamente a cabeça com o capuz e pegou o archote.

Quando abriu a porta para ir embora, viu que a chuva tinha se transformado em uma tempestade.

Eddard olhou para o céu coberto de nuvens escuras, quase negras.

- Eu juro, Robert!

Ned saiu correndo antes que alguém o pegasse em direção ao castelo, sem saber que seu destino seria pior do que a do amigo já então morto.

**FIM**


End file.
